déclaration du 23 mai 2008
by lilouche-turner
Summary: Petite déclaration que Rose fait à tous ses confrères pirates pour fêter les 1 an de awe …


Disclaimer : © Disney pour les personnages de potc, et pour mes amis qui se reconnaissent, ils n'appartiennent à personne sauf à eux mêmes.

Genre : Humour/déclaration

Rating : K

Résumé : Petite déclaration que Rose fait à tous ses confrères pirates pour fêter les 1 an de awe …

Note de l'auteur : Pour les fans de Lizzie, sachez que comme je ne suis pas particulièrement fan d'elle, elle a été un peu écartée de cette fic.

* * *

**5****ème**** confrérie des pirates**

**Déclaration du 23 mai 2008**

**Tenue à la baie des naufragés**

« Mes chers amis pirates et autres corsaires,

Nous sommes réunis en ce jour si spécial du 23 mai de l'an 2008 pour fêter les un an de la grande victoire des pirates. La liberté a vaincu la tyrannie.

Je souhaite souligner l'absence si regrettable de ma cousine Elizabeth qui a souhaité me laisser son titre, ce qui fait de moi votre nouvelle souveraine piratesque (merci pour la révérence jack). Elle a préféré recouvrir sa liberté à bord de l'empress. (on l'applaudi bien fort).

Mais continuons sur ce qui nous amène ici.

Une victoire bien méritée et que l'on doit à des pirates pas comme les autres. Non, pas que grâce à toi Mister Sparrow !

Mais grâce à vous tous ! Lizzie compris, hum hum …

Les acteurs de cette victoire sont :

- William Turner, Willou pour les intimes, alias, mon mari (Liz m'a également laissé cette place, je ne la remercierai jamais assez !), qui, grâce à son charme, son intelligence, etc, etc … A su s'allier au non moins charismatique :

- Jack Sparrow. Pardonnez l'oubli, je voulais dire « Capitaine » jack Sparrow.

- Barbossa qui a eu sa pierre à mettre à l'édifice. Et on peut dire que lui et le capitaine du Pearl forment le « couple » qui se dispute le plus de l'année.

- Elizabeth Swann : Que dire sur Liz ? Disons simplement qu'elle a elle-même contribué à cette bataille. Par des moyens qui n'étaient pas toujours de mon goût, mais arrêtons là, l'incident est clos. (De rien Jack).

- Pintel et Ragetti ont bien su nous divertir tout en se rendant utiles à leur manière en temps et en heure, et surtout, on peut dire que ce cher Ragetti est d'une intelligence insoupçonnée, avec ou sans oeil, même si on ne lui accorde pas assez de mérite et de crédibilité.

Nous accueillons aussi un nouveau membre, j'ai nommé :

- William Turner senior, alias Bill le bottier, qui a enfin recouvert une apparence humaine. (Merci beau-papa Moule-Bill). Ne t'inquiètes pas Will, c'est un private joke entre nous.

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Will est parmi nous aujourd'hui, je leur répondrait en disant : la grande déesse Calypso, plus connue sous le nom de Tia, a eu la grande clémence de libérer mon cher et tendre de sa malédiction. Qui le remplace ? Et c'est là, où arrive la grande nouvelle : Jack le singe s'est porté volontaire pour cette mission, on l'applaudi bien fort !

Grâce à vous tous, mes chers pirates ici assemblés, j'ai découvert une autre bande de pirates, composée essentiellement de filles (On se calme Jack, mais oui, on t'invitera !) à part quelques exceptions, dont le célèbre Vince Sparrow mon frère pirate qu'on ne présente plus.

- La belle Rvk, qui m'est très chère, est une connaissance privilégiée de ce cher Jack semble-t-il, qui est pratiquement marié (Jack ne t'affole pas, c'est qu'une expression) qui est donc pratiquement mariée à Ryu.

-Ryu, qui pourrait être son double féminin.

-Syrène qui n'est pas insensible au charme de Will, car oui, cela vous étonne peut-être, mais parmi notre équipage de sacrés numéros, il y en a quelques unes qui apprécient Will.

-La douce et charmante marquise des anges qui est une de mes sœur de cœur tout comme RVK d'ailleurs

Et pour les autres, celles et ceux que j'oublie sûrement, on est tellement nombreux, sachez que je suis très heureuse d'être parmi les pirates avec vous.

Jack : « Vous êtes combien à peu près ? »

Eh bien, pour être exacte, à l'heure où je vous parle, nous sommes 1000...

Jack les yeux ronds : « Il faut que je penses à passer à Tortuga pour remonter mes effectifs ! »

Jack, tu m'as beaucoup apporté. Tu m'as appris à être plus forte et à être encore plus libre dans mon esprit que je ne l'étais.

Tu m'as appris d'autres choses, mais ça c'est d'ordre privé.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça Will, j'en venais justement à toi. Tu es arrivé à point nommé. Quand je vivais une période assez dure dans ma vie, tu m'as réappris le sens du mot romantisme que j'avais caché face aux critiques. Grâce à toi je suis fière de clamer que j'ai renoué avec mon côté fleur bleue, et gare à ceux ou celles d'entre vous, chers membres de la confrérie, qui me traiteront de nunuche ou de nian-nian ! Vous voilà prévenus !

Bon, pour en revenir à toi mon chéri, tu m'as redonné le sourire quand je l'avais perdu et tu es devenu l'homme de ma vie quand je suis dans ton monde.

Lola, c'est Rose dans le monde de Pirates des caraïbes. Oui, je vous embrouille les amis, mais dans la tête de notre équipage et dans la mienne, c'est très clair. Will et jack me comprennent aussi. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

Pour finir, je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : Merci et pourvu que ça dure ! Et bien sur, Happy Birthday AWE ! *

Jack : « AWE ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Ragetti : « AWE, c'est le nom de l'instant de la victoire ! »

C'est ça ! Alors tournée générale de rhum! Drink up me hearties ! Yoho !**

Déclaration de Lilouche-turner

Alias Lola-Rose, "fanfictienne."

* * *

*AWE = « At World's End », le titre du 3ème volet en anglais

**En français, ça équivaut à Trinquons mes jolies ! Yoho !.


End file.
